


Flirting & Flyting

by mathmusicreading



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathmusicreading/pseuds/mathmusicreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thinks it a most subtle and engaging pursuit; he doesn't at all mind the protracted play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting & Flyting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I am so sorry this is so short; I couldn't make the deadline so I skipped and am giving you the ending. I promise I will post the full work (over 5,000 words!) with the real author's notes as soon as I have internet again!
> 
> Some clarification, left-aligned text is from Loki's perspective and right-aligned is from Sif's.

—

Heimdallr and the older gentlemen had already formed a shooting party, and Frigg had given Darcy command over the staff to arrange a picnic and a morning of croquet. As Thor wished to be alone with Jane and the rest were disinclined to either activity, it was proposed and decided that they would walk the park.

Thor and Jane soon allowed Loki and Sif to outstrip them, lagging behind and falling out of sight. They walked on for a way before Loki led Sif down a side path to sit on a bench.

“It is not well for Thor to have proposed while your family was also staying with us, and my family will be long occupied with the planning of the whole affair.” Loki’s voice was studiedly even. He held his open fan close to his chest and slowly closed it. _You have my love. I promise to marry you._ “While it is well that Thor is marrying, we are young and it is early yet.” He opened the fan wide again. _Wait for me._

Sif was silent and made no answer, slowly fanning herself. _Don’t waste your time; I don’t care for you._

She twirled her fan in her right hand before dropping and nimbly recapturing it. _I love another. We will be friends._

Loki was devastated. His face became pale with anger and his voice was forcedly calm. “This, then, is the reply I am to receive! May I, perhaps, ask why I am rejected so utterly and with such little civility?”

“I do not understand you,” Sif said in confusion.

“You have just cut out my heart as if your fan were steel in your hand, my lady. If these are your feelings toward me and you love another, why did you not discourage my attentions?”

Loki rested his fan against his heart. _My love for you is breaking my heart._

“Is it Hogun?” he hissed, his eyes hard and voice harsh, “The dark, enigmatic and exotic foreigner; he is most like you in our merry band, and how fitting for the lady who wields her fan so lethally. You have strung me a long chase before cutting me down.”

Comprehension dawned on Sif’s face and she laughed in delighted relief. “Loki, I know not what you think I have said in this discourse or throughout our association, but my actions just now with my fan were merely the idle playing of the hands. I confess I did not at all attend my governess in her instruction in the language of fans. I assure you, I love you and no other.”

Loki felt his world crashing down, found himself questioning their every moment together.

But Sif’s eyes still sparkled a she drew him to her—their interactions had defied any gross misunderstandings, despite this sudden loss of their founding and support, and retained the essence of their relationship and love. And the accomplishment of this social grace was not what he loved of her.

—

“I did learn this much though,” Sif smiled. She held her fan to her lips. _Kiss me._

_Fin._


End file.
